


Kinda Hot, Actually

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Meetings, Jessica knows about incest, M/M, POV Jess, Pining, Sibling Incest, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first time Jess meets Sam, he's drunk off his ass and waxing poetic about some guy named Dean. She thinks this "Dean" person is just a stupid ex (seriously, what kind of idiot would give up Sam Winchester?), but when she finds out the truth, well...</p>
<p>Jess always thought she fit a little too well on the kinky side of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Hot, Actually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aznflyingkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aznflyingkitty/gifts).



Sitting next to this man...this gorgeous, huge, exceptionally hammered man at the bar...Jessica found herself on the other side of a drunken confession.

"Dean...he always knew what to do. He took such good care of me, our whole damn lives. I thought he loved me, J-Jess, I did, but when I said I was going he just let me walk away."

She knew who he was. Sam Winchester, kind of a Mr. Mysterio type, not much to say about anything but bright and taking all advanced academic-track classes. And he was fucking beautiful, dimples and bangs and muscles and God knew what else under those layers of t-shirts. 

"So he didn't just follow along after you?" she asked.

"Nope" Sam replied, taking another shot. "He stayed. I should have known. He wouldn't have thought he would belong here."

"That's ridiculous. You obviously loved him, how could he not belong with the person who loved him that much?"

With a faraway look, he responded, "You wouldn't understand. He's different. Not like me. I mean" he took another shot "like me, kind of, but not really."

"You're right, I don't understand." She looked at him again, this amazing man, he was a fucking prize, even going home with him once and never seeing him again, she would count herself lucky. 

"He's just his own person. We had everything, we had each other, but I had to go, I had to, Jess, and he wouldn't come with me. There are other things, important things, and he had to do them."

Whoever this 'Dean' was, he was clearly a moron. 

"What could be more important than doing you?" she asked, then flushed bright red, realizing that the alcohol had gone to her head much more than she thought.

"He has his reasons. I don't blame him. Not really. A job to do, Dean Winchester, the bane of all evil in the world."

All right, so 'bane of all evil' didn't catch on quite as quickly as the name.

Winchester.

It was clear from the beginning of the conversation that Sam was talking about someone who'd been his lover. 

Winchester. Dean Winchester. Jesus fuck. Knowing each other all their lives? Dean was his brother. Sam was pining over his incestuous relationship with his goddamn brother. 

To her absolute shock, it didn't turn her off in the least. It certainly didn't stop her from inviting Sam back to her dorm at last call. A one-night stand with a gorgeous guy who used to fuck his brother was still a pretty fabulous option to Jessica. And they'd be at her dorm, so it wouldn't be her doing the walk of shame the next morning.

She didn't know it was going to turn out to be more than a one-night stand.


End file.
